Sarah Wallace
|base of operations = |family= |occupation= Art Director Teacher (Occassionally) Pro Hero (Former) |affiliation= Shoowaysha Publishing U.A. High School (Loosely) |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= TBA |voice= |alias= |bloodtype = B- |fightingstyle=Various |alias= Scarlóid (スカーレット Sukāretto) Robin ( Robin, lit, Mead) Gealach of Tír na nÓg (月のカントリーナーグ Tsuki no Kantorīnāgu, lit, Moon of the Land of the Young) }} Sarah Wallace (サラ• ウォーレス Sara U~ōresu): is an Art Director for Shoowaysha Publishing and Substitute Teacher for U.A. High, formerly recognized as the Pro Hero Scarlóid (スカーレット Sukāretto) whilst she was still living in Scotland before moving to Japan to change career. Born as the offspring of two talented Pro Heroes from the land of the brave by the means of a Quirk Marriage, Sarah showed both promise and progress at an early age and was therefore taught in private schools as a means to better regulate and monetize her road to becoming the prodigy they were expecting. She was taught everything that the teachers knew, as well as did her parents, but despite it all she didn't showcase the same results as she had when first arriving by focusing on subjects like writing and art, soon becoming what would be considered average for any Pro Hero student and stayed that way from the age of fourteen. While Sarah's parents continued to train her, they'd gradually start neglecting these moments in favor of focusing their attention on other pupils that had more promise to becoming Scotland's next big heroes. This eventually reached the point of complete lose of faith in their daughter and she conceded to graduating with the bare minimum to pass the exams- entering the world of cat and mouse without any support or sponsors. Being given this rough start from being unable to live up to other people's hopes and expectations, Sarah took off and travelled from one country to the next for inspiration before landing in Japan from which she recieved inspiration from its existing heroes. As she returned to Scotland, the young woman began to learn to utilise her quirk in her own way and could eventually take on more and more difficult missions and would just as rapidly climb the hero ladder with each step. After ten years of work, the hero organisation in the country had recongrnised and labelled Sarah as one the top ranking heroes of her time, even being given a new hero name by the younger generations as the Gealach of Tír na nÓg (月のカントリーナーグ Tsuki no Kantorīnāgu, lit, Moon of the Land of the Young). But as her reputation grew, so did her discomfort with the work and it eventually reached the point of barely having any motivation for her line of work at all- so she announced her retirement during the countries biggest hero conference at the peak of her glory before deciding to settle down in Japan. As she did, Sarah picked up her love for art once again and soon ended up as a Art Director to support this hobby and new lifestyle. But given her history, she was offered a position as a Substitute Teacher at U.A High School- an offer she initially accepted because of money issues but grew to stay due to enjoying her stay. It was during her time with the school that Sarah became known for using the school itself and its students as a medium make way for new ideas, this occuring in the same room that would later become the club room for Villainous Art Club. After an encounter with their president, she started getting refered to as Robin ( Robin, lit, Mead) and she soon started to use the name reguarly as a way to introduce herself around the other students and teachers. Appearance Personality .]] History Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Overall Abilities: Quirk Reject ( Rijekuto, lit, Send Back): Moves Other Equipment Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Sarah's appearance is based on Shunma Suruga from the Re:Creators series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Substitute Teacher Category:Former Heroes